


Your little game; kinda

by ficsofundertale



Category: Undertale
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Bara Sans, Bara!Sans, Big Sans, Blood, Breeding Kink, Choking, Cunnilingus, Depends on how you look at it, F/M, Gore, Knotting, NSFW, Panic Attacks, Possessive!Sans, Sans Is A Dick, Shitty Puns, Smut, What Have I Done, are you ready, beasttale, cause you tie with the skele, i mean him big, if youre nasty af this is for you, jealous!sans, no one can save you, overused puns, possible non con/ dub con, possible ptsd habits - freeform, reader is female, smut in chapter 2, sorry bout that, when i say big sans, youve done this to yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsofundertale/pseuds/ficsofundertale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>to Sans it seemed like you were ignoring him. He wasnt about to let that happen. It should be him making you laugh like that. You'll learn your lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You tested

**Author's Note:**

> Last warning this is really not for the people who have anxiety. I got anxiety from just writing part of the second chapter lmao
> 
> NSFW stuff starts next chapter btw. sorry i know how big of a disappointment that is. feed back would be great on this chapter though <3
> 
> all creds go to get-rammed over on tumblr! link there is [here](http://get-rammed.tumblr.com).

You were flat out ignoring him. Or at least to him that's what it seemed. You hadn't spoken to him not even _twice_ today, the usual 'good morning' you gave to him when you got up didn't count. And the whole gang was over. Alphys, Undyne, Toriel, Frisk; hell even Asgore was over! The rowdy bunch of your friends all laughing and having a good time at this little get together Tori suggested you all had, and Sans was silently steaming to himself in the corner over the fact that you never even once glanced at him throughout this whole thing. Were you doing it on purpose? Was it because of the little argument the two of you had the night before? He knew you probably weren't doing this on purpose. He couldn't help but be a little paranoid because it should be him making you laugh and giggle like that. _Yes_ , he says to himself, _I'm so fucking possessive... Jeez_. Not that he would admit that out loud because he didn't want to believe that little statement in the slightest but it was true and he knew. 

He watched with amused interest as his brother, his tall sweet brother, practically plucked you up from the ground and spun you with the music that was playing. And the little squirt—Frisk—dancing between said skeletons feet. Really it was endearing but his scowl never left his face. He was so fucking pissy about the small situation between you and him—well, more so on him than you— that he honestly wanted to tell everyone to get lost so he could teach you a thing or two about ignoring him. Because all be damned if you were ever going to pull this stunt on him again. 

Asgore decided to give him a good slap on his bony back (which he was secretly surprised his back didn't break whenever Asgore did that) when he came to stand beside the steaming skeleton. Sans had a hard time catching his breath while said huge got monster laughed grandly at the grumps reaction. 

"Why do you look so angry, Sans. I know this is a normal behavior for you," Sans snarled at him, "but you should really be having a good time with the rest of us. What's keeping you from doing that?" Asgore's mirthful tone taking on a slight teasing tint. 

"None of your concern." Sans barked at the older goat. "Keep your nose out of things for once." He looked towards the group again. You were now seated on the couch, looking dizzy while Toriel fanned you with one of those pocket sized Chinese fans. He wanted to mock you for that. You looked absolutely _spun_. He mentally chuckled. 

Even though he was pissy, he was having a good time. Getting to watch all of you have a good time made him happy even if he didn't show it. He really wanted you to know how bad you were gonna get it when all of this was over. So by keeping on a angry scowl he would hope you would get the hint and call this off short. 

Which you didn't because you still didn't look at him. And that made him angry even further. He was pretty sure he could start foaming at the mouth by this point if he let himself. Toriel, Papyrus and you were currently in the kitchen making up a big lunch for you all and he decided to play along with whatever little game you had going on. 

"You know we care about you Sans. Is it your little human that's making you upset?" Asgore continued paying no heed to him. 

"What did I _just fuckin' say?_ " Sans stressed. He really didn't want to tell what was bothering him. He honestly would rather been left alone at that moment. 

"Yes, yes you are right. An old goat like me would not know any types of trouble with a human."

"It's a lot to handle..." Sans trailed off, then realization hit him hard before he stormed away from the laughing goat. Fuck now Asgore knew what was going on. 

Sans growled loudly and stormed off outside to help keep an eye on the kids and to calm his raging nerves. Not that any of you all were afraid they'd run off or get taken but it helped ease Tori's worry of them. 

Frisk and Asriel were dueling. Or so it looking. Frisk had Asriel pinned to a tree and said goat was struggling against them. Asriel was actually laughing, his shy demeanor gone and the closer Sans looked the clearer he could see why. Frisk had their elbow digging into his side. Who would've ever thought the little goat would have been ticklish. Not Sans any way. 

He approached them, bending down and chuckling while trying to get the struggling human child off of Asriel. They struggled against his hand as he lifted them high above the ground and gave them a good shake which they squealed at. He absolutely loved these kids.

 "looks like I've caught you on a _high_ note." He chuckled. "What are you two doing anyways?"

Frisk signed rapidly and he caught bits and pieces; not much to even form a sentence at the speed they were going. So instead of waiting for a reply he could understand, he hoisted Asriel up too before plopping down and leaning against the tree. He let both kids drop down to his lap before he declined further by putting his hands behind his head. 

"Your mom sent me out here to watch ya." He stated. It was the half truth. Toriel didn't directly say it to anyone or at all. He could just read her body language like everyone can. Tori wasn't smooth about it at all. 

"Why? we're fine." Asriel rubbed the skeletons wrist where his gashes were before looking up at him, and sans expression sadly softened slightly. These kids would never have to go through the shit he did and he was thankful for that. 

He shook his head to clear those thoughts. "Yeah but you know how your mom is. Such a worrier. She's _goat_ to make sure you both are safe."

He had both kids giggling thirty minutes straight over silly puns until papyrus came out yelling that lunch was ready. 

With all of you now inside, Sans made sure that you sat right beside him. You were lucky he wasn't making you sit in his lap knowing him. You could feel the angry and upset vibes radiating from him in the close spot that you both shared. What had him so riled up? He came in looking fine. Or at least you thought. But then again he had been quiet all day... You decided to not make eye conta in fear of him kicking everyone out. 

You strike up a conversation. "Wow I think we did really good with lunch. Enough for everyone to have dinner too am I right?" You chuckle awkwardly. Toriel sent you a strange look like she knew something was up.

"Yes, frisk can take some for lunch tomorrow. I'm really enjoying the squash casserole you helped papyrus make!" 

You mentally thanked Tori for playing along. 

"NYEH AS ALWAYS I AM THE GREATEST CHEF THERE IS, AND THANKS TO _______ WHO IS SECONDLY GREAT FOR HELPING." Papyrus boosted, his loud voice shaking the plates on the table. You tried not to openly cringe. 

Sans hand tightened around your waste when he felt you shiver. It wasn't often you got to see papyrus since he was hardly ever at home and because Sans knew that his brothers height intimidated you since he was pretty outgoing so he encourage paps to be out of the house as much as possible. So you tended to get chills by his loud voice but you loved him dearly. Almost like a brother that you ever wanted. Papyrus was harmless.

"Awe geez Paps, second best? You flatter me!" You humor the taller skeleton who nyehed once more. You felt Sans rumble against you and you knew it was a quiet growl. But why? For what? You glanced at him out the side of your vision only to be met with his sharp gaze that had you looking away almost as quickly as you looked over. 

'Not good, not good.' You knew for sure now that he was not happy in the slightest with you and you still couldn't figure out why. 

The day continued accordingly; you and alphys played tic tac toe with Frisk and Asriel while Toriel, Asgore and Undyne cleaned up in the kitchen. You faintly heard Papyrus and Sans talking in the living room and you smiled. You were glad they got to spend time with each other. They hardly hung out but when they did it was something both brothers savored. These get togethers don't happen often.

And before long the sun was starting to set. Undyne and Alphys had left an hour early since they lived on the other side of town. You saw Asgore to door, hugging the huge monsters shin as best as you could before he was off. Toriel stayed a bit longer with the kids considering they didn't have school tomorrow. You all sat in the living room watching a Disney movie which Sans fell asleep too. Papyrus muttered under his breath about how his brother was still 'just as lazy as ever'. You and Tori giggled at the two.

And soon the movie was over. You gave Toriel heaps of food to take with her which she accepted with a little reassurance from you. Sans got up after his brother snapped at him that he was leaving which was another funny sight to see. Your skele was so groggy it was kind of cute. 

You hugged Papyrus too, arms linked around his thin neck while he crouched in front of you. You knew you were in deep shit once he left so you made this goodbye as long as possible. 

"HUMAN... I WILL BE BACK TOMORROW SO THERE IS NO NEED TO MISS ME THIS MUCH EVEN THOUGH THAT I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL MISS YOU TOO. ALSO SANS IS STANDING REALLY IMPATIENTLY BEHIND YOU. YOU SHOULD LET GO NOW." 

Grip tightening you knew this was it. This is where you face Sans wrath. You weren't ready in the slightest. It wasn't often he got mad at you, in fact it was pretty rare. You were worried. 

Releasing Papyrus' neck you stepped back silently and watched the two skele brothers hug for just about as long as you hug Paps. It was endearing and it almost made you want to cry because your skeleton really loved his brother. 

You and Sans stood in the door way until the red car was long gone in the distance. You worried your lip nervously looking at the ground as you could feel Sans heated glare against your back. Your fingers laced themselves together and you twiddled your thumbs shifting from foot to foot. You and him possible stood in the door way for five minutes. Not doing or say anything and the more you waited the more restless you got. Why wasn't he _saying_ anything. Or should it be you saying something? You mentally told yourself to stop thinking. 

A heavy hand wrapped itself around your neck. Not rough. Until you were whipped around and slammed into the closed door. It all happened so fast that you wondered if he teleported you both back through the door. 

You choked on air, clawing at his hand as Sans drug you higher up on the wall. His resonating growl nearly shaking the frames along the wall. Your body shook in response and your eyes slit open. You were face to face with your ferocious, pissed off mate. You didn't know whether to get angry too or cry. You may or may not done a little of both. 

"What's your problem?" You finally choked. 

"My problem? No what the fuck is your problem!?" He snarled. 

"I don't have a fucking problem. The only problem I see was you having a stick up your ass all day for no reason!" you snapped back as soon as he released your neck. He kept you pinned to the door, heavy hands gripping your waist way too hard and his claws digging deeply into you through your shirt. you winced. 

"No the only problem is is that you've pointedly ignored me all day long. You can't fucking do that." He did give you time to respond. 

"W-..!"

 

 

"Pay. Attention. To. _**Me.**_ "

 

 

That had you stopping the snarky bit you were about to snap out at him. His voice took on an eery tone and his pupils shrunk so much you nearly had to squint to see them. You squirmed in his grasp; he was really starting to freak you out. And he was making a scary face... You were on the verge of panicking. Your hands automatically went to his face. 

"H-Hey..." You trailed off. 

"I'm so _**sick** _ of the _**fucking game**_ you've been playing all day and I've had enough." He all but growled in your face. He saw you flinch but this time he was not about to apologize for scaring you. 

"You're gonna learn your _**fucking place.**_ You are _**not** _ gonna pull this shit again."

 

 

 

 

....

 

 

 

 

 

"I hope you're _**ready**_."


	2. Punishment for one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your punishment happens. Don't ignore the skeleton again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! Didn't like how this halter came out... at all. It feels very rushed hah #writerstruggles c':
> 
> But! Huge shout out to NihilismPastry on here and over on tumblr for betaing this chapter! Psst y'all really should go check out their amazing stories and tumblr!! Https://www.nihilismpastry.tumblr.com
> 
> But yeah things have changed around. I toned down the panic attack triggers to almost off cause tbh I don't feel like making any of you guys getting a panic attack. But I'm going to go on a head and put a warning. 
> 
> WARNINGS: blood, gore, panic attack, possible trigger warning, smut.

Your breathing was severely labored. His hand wrapped and pressing into your neck enough to cause you to struggle to breath.

He was running on pure instinct. You were fucking _his_. Not theirs. You were _his_ and he was damn well going to prove that to the world. He was going to prove them wrong; his friends, his brother... Everyone. He would show you that you didn't need anyone else to make you happy, to make you laugh like you did earlier that day. He would make you believe that he was the only one you needed. He was the only thing you'd ever need. Forever.

Sans watched you panic before him, pressed high up against the door by nothing but his unforgiving hand. He could see the panic clear as day in your eyes but he wasn't in his right mind to even attempt to comfort you. Considering he was the one that caused so much damage, and in less than ten minutes at that,

His fangs ached to be buried into your skin; your neck, hips, back. He wanted to fucking tear your throat out, to let your blood drip down his bones, soak him in the essence that gave you life. He wanted to hear your heart beat fast; much faster than what it was now and from what he could feel. He wanted your heart to ache from how fast it was going. He wanted you to panic.

He looked into your chest for your soul, so beautiful it was, green which stood for kindness. And kind you were. You were such an innocent little human. His little mate. He would make you beg for forgiveness.

That beautiful soul quivered in fear.

Anxiety rushed through your veins and your eyes slid shut for a brief moment. You saw demons you never thought you would. It choked you, made you quiver. You were unable to open your eyes; firmly shut they were, being pressed down almost forcefully by something inside you. You just didn't have the guts to open them. Your heart was just about ready to burst. You couldn't hear anything. Your head ached and your mind was beginning to shut down. You felt like you were dying.

And then you felt your body shake uncontrollably, the black becoming even darker in your closed off vision. Your mind temporarily shut down, breathing becoming more and more labored until you were hyperventilating. Yet you couldn't feel, still couldn't hear, you had no clue what was going on outside of your closed off state. You felt calm yet filled to the brim with panic. Had you blacked out? No, you couldn't have. You felt ill, very very ill.

You shivered coming back into reality. Maybe shaken back... Who knew? All you knew is that when your eyes shot open you were face to face with the still very pissed off Sans. Who still had you pressed tightly against the door; it didn't seem like he was letting up anytime soon.

He was just going to watch you struggle against your own conflicting emotions with yourself and at him. He would have comforted you but no, you did this, you could take what he would lash out at you.

He wanted your delicate skin to bruise, to turn nasty shades of blue and purple. You always did turn such a pretty color in his eyes, whether it be the blush that dusted your cheeks when you would catch him watching you or the blood that would paint your skin as he took you. You were still so so beautiful.

You were being moved again and quickly. Your back ached from being slammed down, hard wood flooring was really not made for that obviously. You choked out a silent yell of pain, your back arching as it cracked unnaturally, and you felt the briefest tense from the monster above you before he was forcing more pressure onto your neck. You really couldn't breathe now.

His left eye aflame, he growled what sounded like your name. A warning. You knew all too well. It clearly stated not to make a sound. It demanded that you relaxed, that you take the pain and ache he was about to give you.

Yet you couldn't relax. Not with your back arched at the unnatural angle being slammed down left you in. You were in complete agony, tears streaming down your face and mouth still agape. The word 'more' ran through your mind. You were twisted.

Silent sobs wracked your body as he finally released his hold on your now bruised neck. Taking in air seemed almost foreign to you. It wheezed past your lips and into your lunges. It burned your throat so badly. It felt like sharp knives being ripped down your esophagus. It felt amazing.

How much more could you take?

A lot more. He knew you. You could and would take anything he would give you. You were his perfect little mate, strong yet weak, tough yet tender. He saw sides of you no one else ever will.

However, he wasn't done with you yet. He picked you up tenderly, gentle even, and you curled into his embrace. You had no clue where or which part of the house he was taking you to and you prayed to whatever gods you believed in, if any, that he wouldn't continue any further with this torture. Yet you wish he did, you wanted him to, you wanted him to bite you.

The soothing rumble he let out vibrated through his chest. It was the kind you could fall asleep to. Your nerves were too shocked for that though.

The door he pushed creaked open slowly. You could practically hear your blood rushing through your ears as that rumble turned into a full blown growl and you were yet again slammed against something solid.

Peeking out the corner of your eye, you see your full body mirror now cracked and broken. Shards dug into your back and you watched as Sans eyes dilated to the smell of your blood. If this wasn't such a terrifying moment you would've said that was rather hot.

"Your blood always smells so fucking good." He snarled into your neck pressing you further into the broken glass of the mirror.

You let out a whimper, feeling it dig into your shoulder blades. His sharp claws dug into your sides. And then his mouth was on yours. His tongue delving deep into the orifice, past the opening to your throat and down it. You choked around his tongue, swallowing and he groaned at the feeling.

"S-Sans..." You whispered his name when he released your abused lips.

It was a mistake.

He ripped you away from the mirror, shards clinging in your skin, and tossed you on a bed, his bed, and he watched you writhe there. He knew you were in pain. Could practically feel it himself. It turned him on as much and if not more than it turned you on. He could feel his cock growing down the inside of this pants leg. He was secretly hoping you would turn your head and give him that sexy look that really got him going, but in the state you were in he knew that wasn't going to happen.

He groaned, not growled, at the sight of his sheets soaking up your blood. The scent bloomed around his room along with your tears. It was intoxicating. You were intoxicating. He wanted to wrap up in them. Wanted to turn his bones red and let it soak into the carpet.

He prowled over you, crawling on all fours like the twisted animal he was. His tail lashed unhappily at the pain in your eye, yet it flicked happily that when he realized there was no fear. You were such a good girl for him. He wouldn't intentionally scare you, so there was nothing for you to fear. He wanted to comfort you. He mostly just wanted to drink the blood leaking into his sheets straight from your back.

His face leered down at you before burying into your shoulder. He viciously bit the skin, teeth sinking deep. Finally, you wanted to breathe out. It fucking hurt, and yet the horrible thought of more still rang through your head. The sharp points of his fangs almost touched the bone. He wanted to rip one out of you and just gnaw on it in the corner like a dog. He wiggled his teeth in your flesh at the thought. Your pained scream was music to his ears, but you tensed against him, which he wasn't happy about. He didn't numb you before he bit. That was on him.

He yanked your towards him with his mouth causing you to let out another pained scream which soon dissolved into a quiet moan. It felt horrible, it felt amazing. The addictive feeling of his teeth left you breathless. You couldn't lift you head, it was thrown back and your teeth gritted awfully together. The sound even made you want to cringe.

His claws dug into your back, before ripping down spilling even more blood. You couldn't cry out anymore. It hurt so bad yet so fucking good that you were forced silent. You wanted to die. You prayed that he would just kill you off.

"Fuuuuck..." He rumbled releasing your shoulder. He lewdly licked his fangs for you to see. His whole mouth was covered in your blood, it was so primal looking and even in your pain ridden state it made you wet. God what had he done to you. You used to be so innocent but now you craved whatever he had to offer you.

Your legs clenched shut, and he noticed. His bloody grin turned into a bloody smirk and he was ripping your pants off. You didn't care, you just wanted the pain to end. You wanted to continue.

His face buried into your panties, right at the center of your crotch, and you would've been embarrassed had you not been in the state you were now. You could practically feel him sniffing you, taking in your scent. The smell of your arousal made him painfully hard. He felt his cock pulse against his femur.

His tongue swept out against the fabric, pressing against it as, hard as his tongue would let him, and you practically gushed against him. Your panties were soaked and he felt so proud of that. Even in pain your body was trained to want him. He used his phalanges and metacarpals to pull your panties to the side.

You were finally bare to him again. He took in the sight; your pink slit nice and wet, your clit pulsing before his gaze. Even your mons pubis was quivering in excitement.

"Mmm..." He hummed, bringing his other hand up. He used both thumbs to spread your lips, watching as the wetness seemed to increase. It was kinda hot, you bleeding while he basically checked out your privates.

"Look at me."

You hesitated, keeping your eyes trained on the crumpled red sheets beside you. Making eye contact was, well, hard. You were the shy type.

"Look. At. Me."

Your eyes snapped down to his. Blue, green, and yellow flames licked at the bone from his left eye. Eye brows scrunched together and nasal cavity narrowed as if he was scrunching his nose up as well. He looked so feral, so utterly animalistic. Fuck...

"Good girl...." He kissed your inner thigh before biting down. You let out a pained yet pleasured moan as his thumb swept over your clit the same time. His thumb pressed almost a little too hard as he slowly turned circles with it. You felt your whole body throb in need.

The thigh he bit slowly bled. At least your back had stopped bleeding for the most part. His tongue swept over your thigh, collecting the large beads that spilled over. He savored it, swishing the liquid around in his mouth, running his tongue over the inside of his jaw before swallowing. Fucking. Delicious.  
"I don't even have to be eating you out for you to taste so good." He growled against your thigh. "You're delicious on your own."

His phalanges gripped the back of your knees and hoisted your legs up to your shoulders. With your lower half on display, it made him stop and think about how he was the only one to see your sex out and open like this. He snarled at the thought of anyone else seeing you in this vulnerable state. He would surely rip them piece by piece and devour them.

"Hold your legs." He commanded and you did just that, the crook of your elbows hooking with the crook of your knees and you pressed them as tight as you could to your chest. It stretched the cuts on your back and you hissed, face scrunching up and Sans chuckled at you. "You like it. Don't fucking deny it."

He ran a knuckle up your slit, stopping just below your clitoris before dragging it back down. You were pretty wet, which somewhat surprised him considering the damage he's done to you already, but then again you were trained to be like this. You loved it. You loved the pain he gave you. It was addicting.

His finger entered you. He didn't go past the second knuckle in fear of cutting your cervix. His finger curled and he pumped his hand back and forth a few times before pulling back. He watched the cloudy liquid drip down his fingers and he rubbed them together and pulled them apart to watch the sticky liquid string between his phalanges. It was pretty hot, from your view point anyway. With your nether regions up in the air and close to your face you could see everything he was doing.

His finger dipped back in and he kept his eyes on your face while you watched. You bit your lip, a whimper tearing from your throat at the tight feeling of being in this position. He added a second finger, scissoring them so you could see. Then he added a third and then a fourth to the mix.

"Mmmm..." You whimpered as his movements picked up slightly. He curled his fingers in a come here motion and it had your eyes rolling to the back of your head.

"Yeah?" He asked, face coming close to yours.

"Yeah..." You weakly called back as his finger curled in you again and again, over and over.

The sound was wet, music to his not so existent ears. Your wet cunt practically swallowed what little he was giving you right now. Such a needy slut you were, and it was all just for him.

"Mmmfuuuck...." You give him a pleading look. It wasn't enough. He pulled his fingers out.

He wasn't kidding when he said he was gonna make you beg.

"No...no come on, please? Please?" You shifted your hips from side to side as best as you could without stretching out the marks on your back further.

Sans ignored you, eyes intently on his fingers. Your juices dripped down his fingers. It had him mesmerized, he loved teasing you. He popped a finger into his mouth and made a show of cleaning you off of them. His eyes locked with yours again, and he let out an approved rumble from your flushed face. He hunched down to capture your bottom lip between his teeth.

"You’re so beautiful laying on my bed covered in blood. You smell so fucking good." He growled before biting your calf near your face.

Now that bite fucking hurt. More tears leaked from the corners of your eyes and rolled down the side of his skull. It wasn't pleasant in the slightest; the muscles there are super sensitive and being ripped by sharp knife like fangs hurt.

"Ow..." You breathlessly whisper against the side of his face and he let go to relieve the pressure. It stung just as the rest of the cuts did. At least it wasn't deep. You'd heal in about a week.

He took his shirt off— finally you mentally add— bare ribs glinting from the pale white light coming through the blinds on the window. Even in your pain induced state he was stunning. He had thick bones that need to ligaments to hold them together. And dare you say— he was magical.

His hand came out of no where and wiped a tear from your lashes before he was face to face with your vagina again. He didn't waste time; his tongue snaked out, long and wide and ran a flat line up your entire pussy. He tongued your clit thoroughly, making sure to get the little nub hard and engorged with blood before moving away again. His tongue entered you; claws again buried in your hips as he drug your lower half up higher so he didn't have to hunch over too much. You were so squished in half that you could practically bump foreheads with his if you lifted your head.

Your breathing sped up considerably, quickening with each bob of his head as he tongue fucked you. Head thrown back, you cried out, eyes rolling to the back of your head and mouth agape. Without your consciousness, your hips undulated against his face as you came.

"Woah.." He chuckled dragging his tongue out of you. "I don't think you've ever come that quickly before."

And he was right; that took less than two minutes of concentrated pleasure and it had gotten you off.

"I love you," he murmured against your lower lips where he rested his mouth against, looking up at you expectantly while you caught your breath. An airy laugh left you and you breathed a response out back to him. Your hair was already slick with sweat and he wasn't even done with you.

How many times was he going to mentally say this to himself? You were so fucking beautiful. The skeleton lifted himself up and over you, pants magically appearing across the room. His claws dug into your stomach while the heavy weight of his cock rested against your cunt. Two fingers wrapped around your jaw and jerked your face upwards to face the now calm(er) skeleton.

Your eyes locked, and—

"Don't look away from me."

The thick head pressed against the mouth of your vagina, opening you wide to accommodate his girth yet again. It always stretched you, no matter how many times you've let him take you, or were forced to take it.

The ridges under the head caught on your opening sending nerves racing down your shins and into your toes which curled from the feeling. He wasn't even half way in and yet the head of his cock was already indenting your skin through your belly. It glowed through the thin layer there, lighting your insides up vibrant blue and yellow and green. Your head tossed backwards and your back arched when he brushed over that sensitive nerve deep within you; but he kept going, pushing into you until the head bumped against your cervix where he stopped.

"I said to look at me; not at the ceiling. The ceiling’s not the one doing this to you. I am." He leaned down and bit the side of your breast.

"S-Sorry... You just feel so good." You moaned looking at the side of his skull while he licked the bite marks before siting up again to look at you. "Please... Move?"

"Hmmm, I don't know..." He pulled off a thoughtful face before looking at you with a smirk. The cheeky bastard.

Finally the dreaded question left your lips, the elephant in the room so to speak. "Are you still mad at me...?" It came out timid, worried.

His smirk immediately dropped. Was he? He wasn't sure himself. But was he ever really in the first place? He wanted to shake his head. Fuck yeah he was. But now? Not towards you per se, more so towards everyone practically taking you away from him all day.

"No. Not anymore at least." He shifted his hips. "I'm moving now, hang on."

He did move, quickly too. His movements starting rough and jerky making you cry out at the sudden stab in your body. You looked down, the head indenting through the skin at every thrust he made into your body. Bone met skin,creating a bruising loud slap every time his hips came down against yours.

He leaned down to get at your neck again, nipping and sucking the skin until you were covered in hickeys. He proceeded to bury his head in the undersides of your breast, hunching his back further he licked upon your ribs that pressed against your skin. He ran his tongue along each dip and arch of all of them on both sides while his pace quickened.

It hurt so good; the pain of him ramming into your cervix over and over brought painfully pleasured tears to your eyes that spilled down your blazing cheeks. Your hands gripped at his shoulders, his ribs, his forearms, anywhere that you could wrap your fingers around as he thrust.

You let put a wail in which he answered with his own noise. That was so fucking hot to you; when he would call back in that deep tone of his just to show you that he was feeling good.

He pulled out and flipped you over, allowing you to stretch out. Your whole back was covered in marks that were already starting to bruise and scab over. Several gashes were red and angry from being rubbed against the sheets. Your entire back would be covered in scars. He moaned at the sight. Fuck, he'd cut you open again just to leave even more marks on your delicate flesh; a symbol that you were already taken. And yet that was almost unnessary, almost everyone in the small town at the base of Mt. Ebott knew who you belonged to.

He re-entered you, hitting it from behind was more natural for him than any other position. And so he did, quite literally. Hands coming down harshly on your ass made you yelp at the sting that was left behind. He made you bring your hips up into an angle that made your whole body tremble just to keep it. He kept his pace, the heavy throb of his cock inside you bringing you closer and closer to the edge. One bony finger dipped under to rub at your clit like he knew you were about to cum. He always did. Even if it was the faintest flutter of your walls against his cock, he always knew.

It was quick, intense, boarder line painful. The orgasm wracked through your body as soon as he hilted himself in you, pushing past your cervix and into your uterus while he planted his knot in your vagina. It felt good, and yet not. It hurt, terribly, but not like the first time you took it. The feeling left you trembling, mouth wide as drool trickled down the side of your lips.

"Ha-aah.” His stuttered breathing hit the back your neck while he slumped lower so you could kneel at a position that didn't strain you. Body feeling weak, you slumped against the mattress letting out a relieved sigh. You were utterly spent after that intense round of business he had with you. Your whole body was starting to feel the pain he had cause you during this whole display. You don't regret it.

"You're heavy." You grumbled into the mattress causing the skeleton to chuckle at you.

"And you think you're knot?" He joked sending you a wink when you glared at him over your shoulder.

"You're wrong for that."

"Don't you mean knot wrong for that."

He chuckled at the exaggerated groan you let out. "You've already used that one! You can't use it twice!"

"Why knot?"

"Sans!"

He pinned your struggling arms by rolling the both of you over onto your sides and crushing you against his chest.

"Knot my problem you can't take a joke."

You wanted to rip his head off, or swipe that fucking smirk off his face. Not like you could do either with your arms pinned to your chest.

"Stop struggling and sleep. I'll wake you up in the morning."

And, reluctantly, you did. He would take care of you tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my tumblr! I mostly just reblog things and what not 
> 
> Ficsofundertale.tumblr.com
> 
> Check out Ram's tumblr! She's the creator after all :D!
> 
> Get-rammed.tumblr.com
> 
> And check out Nihilism's tumblr! Amazing writer! Read their stories please!
> 
> Nihilismpastry.tumblr.com
> 
> I don't know when the next chapter will be out so just stay tuned. I'll try to keep it up under a month if I can. It'll be a lot shorter than this chapter considering this one is about 4000 words long. Next one will probably be 1000-2000
> 
> If there are any spelling mistakes or things that I missed in the notes left for me I'll have to come back and fix them later. I'm in a rush to a meeting >:') I just wanna relax


	3. When a rough, tough and buff skeleton becomes a big softy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, after care is wonderful. If you were awake for it that is. You wake up with all your wounds heals or semi healed. And where is sans?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah very sorry for taking such a /AGONIZINGLY/ long time to get this last chapter out. I quite literally did not write for a month straight for personal reasons. I hope everyone is doing well!

The deep gashes throughout your body burned with a intensity you've felt plenty of times before. The big guy held you away from him while he lathered the parts of your body he could reach with his long heavy tongue that lit up your features from behind. Even though it, his tongue, was smooth, it still pulled at the jagged edges of the cuts along your back. You hissed ever time it dug into one of them, and you attempted to pull away only to be jerked back and growled at.

"Sans, _you're really fucking_ _hurting me_ , let go of my arm." You snapped in your after glow sleepy haze.

The grip he had on you released immediately and he grunted out, "No need to yell at me about it. _Knot_ my fault you can't take the _bite_ after dishing out a _bark_."

He was totally making all sorts of puns in those two sentences, considering the rough way he handled you twenty minutes ago. You reached back and shoved his face away from you. What an ass.

"I hate it when you do that..." you trailed off with a huff as your arms crossed over you chest. It stretch your back but you didn't dare make any more noises in hopes of him leaving you alone for the rest of the night. Which isn't likely knowing him

"Heh no you don't. Wanna know how I know?" He didn't give you time to reply "Because you normally pun back with me or do that little giggle you do when you find something _humerus."_

He took a hold of your hand and laced his fingers with yours making sure you don't bend them with his. With your hand stretched out, he ran it down one of his bones in a sensual, seductive way.

" _That's your femur Sans_!" You hissed out, seething slightly, and grabbing his thigh bone tightly.

He barked out a laugh in the semi quite atmosphere you shared, "not in the mood I take it?"

"You just got done tying with me, and you're already up for round two? That's not gonna work right now...." you narrowed your eyes at the wall.

"Are you underestimating me? Don't think that I can't take you again?" He growled out and began to pull out, his knot straining against your insides and you panicked.

"Sans, Jesus Christ, you're gonna rip me!!" You followed the pull with your hips to keep him from being able to rip out of you. His tail curled around your thigh pulling you to lay on top of him.

"Don't underestimate me again."

It was an unpleasant feeling of bones digging into your skin. The more you shifted around the more uncomfortable it seemed to get so you gave up with a huff.

"You're too bony." You grumbled out after a minute in which he laughed rolling you over.

"Better?"

"Much."

 

When You woke up, it was to the feeling of Sans pulling his semi knot out of you. The sticky feeling of wetness from his semen dripped down the back of your thighs slowly. Had you not been extremely tired you would've snapped at him to get you something to clean it up with. But that could wait until it was a decent time in the morning. You found this situation amusing, considering his cum in your belly made you and the room glow with a green and blue hue.

He hadn't wrapped his arms around you like usual, yet you knew he was still there right beside you. The bed sunk deeper under the weight of your body as you slowly sat up. Soreness flitted through your abdomen as you did so. You glanced to the left; Sans was facing away from you and towards the wall. Even though, from what you were able to see, his eyes were closed, but you knew he was awake. His breathing was slightly erratic which gave that little bit of information away. Was he okay? You didn't have time to dwell on it as the big monster took in a deep breath and let it out as a rumbling sigh.

It was obviously very late, the night sky filled with stars and the moon very bright, illuminating the room along with you. It was a full moon, bright orange in the early morning because of the sun that has yet to peak out from the horizon of trees. The alarm clock read 4:28 am. You were utterly tired, you finally realized, mind catching up with your body. Eyelids drooping low, you look back at your mate. He seemed more at peace now yet still awake. You sighed as well, hands laying palm up in your blanket covered lap. A skeleton hand wrapped around your upper arm. It made you jerk in response at the sudden movement before you relaxed. You shot a look at him, receiving a semi glare from over his shoulder and a raised eyebrow. He pulled you down and drug your small frame to him, pressing you against his back. He was letting you be the big spoon! Even thought you weren't big! You grinned, the warm bubbly feeling that this rare occasions brought on had you hurriedly wrapping your arm as best as you could around his rib cage. You eventually settled for hooking a elbow around his spine.

His shoulder blades were hard against your cheek, but not uncomfortable. You gently kiss the bone as he removed his arm from around you to get comfortable himself.

The rough bones that made up his tail wrapped around your calf again. Moments like these were rare. So rare in fact that in the three years you've known Sans, you've only got to do this once.

"Comfortable?" He asked a small minute later.

"Mhmm." you tiredly mumbled against him "just don't shift too much, don't wan' wake up with a broken noes um... or something."

"No promises."

You rolled your eyes behind your closed lids and promptly fell back asleep.

  
Waking back up again was not in slightest pleasant. The sheets were horribly wet from his seed that leaked out of you and the sun was way to bright. It caused you to grumble and Sans wasn't there either so you stole his pillow to put over your face in the mean while. What time was it? You didn't really care.

You were actually kinda sore. Scratch that you were really sore. Your body ached when you attempted to sit up, only being successful on the third try.

You rolled you shoulders. He must've licked every inch of your body cause there was no traces of blood on you. Speaking of Sans where was he? Strangely you didn't hear Papyrus either. Knowing the taller skeleton, he should've been back by the time the sun was coming over the horizon. Weird....

The alarm clock read 1:19 in the afternoon. You almost blanched at how late you've slept. You would never sleep this late even on a weekend. Too much stuff had to be done. Cleaning and doing the laundry were at the top of the list. Yours and Sans room was a mess. Clothes scattered about the room. Was that your panties on the ceiling fan? You would've blushed but that's happened plenty of times before. You'll have Sans get them down later once you've found where ever he went.

You slung the sheet to the side and it fluttered gently back down on the bed. Sitting up was painful but you still made it. You're a tough bitch of course! You chuckle at that thought.

You grab a pair of the big skele's light grey sweats and obviously they're huge on you but that's what draw strings are for and cuffs around the ankles. They bagged heavily around your ankles but as long as you could walk you didn't care. You grabbed your bra off the floor and contemplated if you should or shouldn't put one on today. You decided not to. Not like you're going anywhere anyways. Sans wouldn't allow it, especially after last night.

The closet wasn't much neater than the both of yalls room. Clothes hung from the shelf and some had fallen of the hangers a while ago and never gotten picked up unless one of you were looking for something. Which wasn't likely to be honest. Sans wore his usual hoodie and sweats while you on the other hand just threw on whatever matched or semi matched and was clean. Topped off with your favorite pair of black vans. You chose one of your pink and purple thin neon tank tops. It hugged your body but at the same time not. It was fitted just right for you.

The room door was cracked and you opened it fully. Slowly making your way to the railing from the second floor, you kept an ear out for anything or anyone in the house. You could see the entire living room and kitchen from here. No sign of Sans. He must be in his work shop in the basement. You hope he didn't leave as soon as you fell asleep. He works entirely too much in your opinion.

Creeping down the creaking stairs like the sneaky person you are, you slugged over to the basement door hearing the tell tale sign of your over grown baby of a mate beating away at one of his machines. Deciding to leave him along you turn towards the kitchen, not before hooking your phone up on the blue tooth on the tv, to make lunch. Least you could do as an apology for ignore him last night.

'Even though it was unintentional.' You add almost bitterly.

Half an hour later and you've successfully made about ten or so sandwiches. Sans was always the hungry dog (heh) after a rough night and work. You set the plate of them on the counter and grabbed two for yourself; you made them after all. He'd just have to share and get over it.

You binge watched stranger things on Netflix until the door bust open in a small cloud of dusty smoke and out emerged the skeleton that had left you alone all day.

All he did was stare at you.

"Well?" You ask under that unwavering gaze of his.

"Nothin." He covered his lower face with one hand looking around the house. He was even acting weird...

"Huh.... well if you insist. There are sandwiches for you on the island in the kitchen. Kinda figured you um..., might be a lil' hungry." You shrug turning back to your show.

"...Thanks." Sans trailed off and you noticed the subtle slouch in his posture and his feet drug a little more than usual. We didn't seem okay... in fact he seemed distant, lethargic even. He must've really not have slept at all last night. You kinda felt bad but at the same time it was on him, if not his entire fault. You have a slight huff. Totally his fault.

A second later he was sitting down beside you, feet tucked under his big form, copying your position. His long tail curled around your ankle that peaked out from beneath your leg. He had the whole plate in his hand, two sandwiches already gone out of the eight that were left and another halfway in his mouth. Oh man... he _really_ wasn't okay. You decided to ask

"Are you okay?"

He stopped eating after swallowing another sandwich whole. His eyes met yours, "yeah why?"

"You just seem.... i don't know. Un-Sans-like is all."

"I'm a little _bone tired_ , but since I'm _bad to the bone_ I'm pretty sure I can push threw 24 hours. I mean c'mon, I've pushed almost a week with no sleep." Another sandwich down.

"Those don't count since you've used them twice." You point. "And I know, I remember. Don't get me started on that."

"Heh, I like seeing you rilled up though. Plus that wasn't my fault."

" _It certainly was_! You shouldn't have teased that officer like that. And you know it." You counter back.

He puffed in response, downing his last sandwich. "What're you watching."

"Well I was watching the Last episode of Stranger Things until you came up from that pit you call a work shop—" he cut you off with a growled.

"It's not a pit."

You roll your eyes. "Says the one coming up looking like a burnt log."

"Do not.." he glared at you and you shrug your shoulders.

"Dear, your clothes are a mess, and you're covered in black soot; I think you need a shower. Go, before you get it all over my couch." you point down the hall.

The upstairs shower doesn't work, Sans big self crushed the knob to the cold water so unless either of you wanted a scalding shower the down stairs, rather small, bathroom was all the two, er three of you had.

"A little late for that don't you think?" He said pointing to the seat below him and sure enough what ever was in him smudged off into your nice chestnut colored couch. You groaned at the thought of having to clean out another stain.

"Sans...." you let the whine slip from your lips as you pout. "I really didn't want to have to clean a stain out of the couch. Again might I add."

"Psh what're you talking about 'again'."

"Shower. Now."

"Like hell youre going to tell me what to do." He set his plate down and stood up walking away. But no he didn't. He went behind the couch and hoisted you up under his shoulder which you gave an uncomfortable squeak due to your abdomen still being sore from the inside out.

"Easy big guy," you grunted with his his heavy steps. "Sore."

"Heh...." And off to the shower you went.

It was a tight fit with Sans and you both in the small one unit shower despite him being a literal skeleton monster. The water shit through his ribs and onto you so you guessed this worked out. Lucky for you, Sans washed your hair for you, and basically the rest of you too. He was fairly gentle picking you up out of the spray when you couldn't stand it getting in your eyes no more. You had your legs wrapped as best as you could around his lower rib area while one of his hands rested by your face against the wall. With his other hand he slowly trailed it down the glistening wet bruised skin on your left side, poking here and there just to get a laugh out of you squirming.

These times were also rare. Not showering together, but Sans being a gentle guy and not the rough, tough and buff he usually is.

You sigh, "you're a goof y'know?"

"Am not, you're the goof, ya goof." He played with a few wet strands of hair. "A pretty goof that is....My mate is so beautiful even when bruised by my hand."

"Hah you flatter me." You flushed at his praise.

"I'm serious," he leaned his forehead on yours with a chuckle. "Couldn't ask for anyone more perfect than you because there is no other."

"Where did all of this come from?" You let your finger tips run very lightly over the back of his skull causing him to purr.

"Just thought I'd say it cause I never say it enough. Also to remind you that I'm yours as much as you are mine and that I won't choose anyone else. Can't anyways even if I wanted to, we're bonded." He laughed when you hit him on the chest with your pruning fingers. "You know I'm kidding about that last part, kitten. Wouldn't want to replace you for the world." He nuzzled into you.

You sighed leaning your head back. It all came down to the end of the day. Even though he can hurt you and you take it, he always will take care of you. You loved him for it. And that night as you two laid in bed, you couldn't help but snort and smile. He was an asshole, but he was your asshole. You've learned your lesson. You won't ignore him, even if it is unintentional, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all very much for reading! Stay tuned for a small chapter fic that focuses on a student/teacher relationship (because I really wanna write one of those) and ALSO A BIG ASS PLOT FILLED FIC ME AND RAM HAVE BEEN YELKING AT EACH OTHER ABOUT LMAO. no joke the whole time we were discussing said secret fic (not leaking any types of info on what it's gonna be about) we typed in caps the whole time xP. 
> 
> She's awesome you guys, if you have tumblr please go give her a follow! She is get-rammed over on tumblr!
> 
> My tumblr is ficsofundertale.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Beasttale's main blog- [Beasttale](http://get-rammed.tumblr.com).
> 
> my tumblr- [it me](http://ficsofundertale.tumblr.com/)
> 
> lemme know if none of these links work please :V


End file.
